


[博君一肖]來日(限)

by rindaisy1117



Category: [博君一肖]
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 極輕微BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[博君一肖]來日(限)

來日

起名廢又亂取名字  
字母圈擦邊球  
N C // 1 ////7  
平行世界OOC摩托車手耶啵X大明星小贊  
雷者繞道  
不香不辣不刺激(那還寫甚麼QDQ  
可配合這兩張圖食用  
感謝閱讀  
前繁後簡

以下正文  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

讓我們恭喜…最佳男演員！獲獎的是，肖戰！

驚愕的從長槍短炮的閃光燈、此起彼落的快門聲中被人催著站起，肖戰從未想過，自己會因為這個角色拿獎，滿場刺眼的光亮讓他的眼睛有些酸澀，接過了獎座，忍不住眼眶泛紅哽咽，感謝所有該感謝的人，一個不漏，可心裡有個地方安靜地在吶喊著，他更想跪在那個人身前，好好哭一場。

當初這部電影開拍以來，總是苦於進入不了狀態，角色需要詮釋一個躁鬱症患者，而不論他怎麼做功課，如何揣摩，就是找不到導演要的感覺，頂著時間成本、來自各方的壓力，導演讓他休息兩三天，好聽點是找狀態，可他卻在離開的時候聽到他們的竊竊私語，再這樣下去製片方可能要換角。

「別問了。」

強撐住一個禮貌性的笑容，拒絕助理、經紀人的探問，他從片場渾渾噩噩的離開，以往狀態差的時候試過放鬆的各種方式，他全試了，想休息，闔不上眼睛，泡澡泡的只想沉進水底，喝酒都喝到吐了，抓不到的還是抓不到，睡不著的還是睡不著，男人最常用的紓壓方式他也試過，可是片子裡的內容再刺激，彷彿跟他都隔了一個宇宙，這只讓他更恐慌，完全集中不了精神。

今天狀態這麼差，是因為他已經幾天沒好好睡過，為了好好休息，睡前混了酒加上安眠藥，凌晨被助理發現自己站在酒店窗邊，眼神茫然活像個遊魂，他卻毫無印象。

滿腹心事地在街上走了很久，猛一回神，只有昏黃的路燈在他身前投下孤單的影子，周圍很陌生，手機電量幾近見底，茫然四顧，長路盡頭那建築看起來像間酒店，進去借個電話吧，他想。

推開厚重的大門，被嚇了一跳，好像走進了甚麼異空間，各種不同角度的鏡子構成不規則的牆面，他的身影被數不清的鏡子放大、縮小、切割，凌亂的令人眼暈。

但空間盡頭卻格外簡潔，看起來像前台的後頭是整個室內唯一平整的鏡面。

「先生？」他的明星氣場太強，以致於前台雖然疑惑於為什麼口罩帽子包得緊緊，還是很有眼色的沒有趕人出去，畢竟這間俱樂部的客人他一般都得罪不起。

「抱歉，能借個電話讓我...」

「口罩摘下來。」

他話還沒說完，身後突然響起一把聲音，像是夢醒時分耳邊的囈語，又低又輕，卻不容置疑，肖戰感到一陣戰慄，寒毛直豎，活像被槍抵著後心，鬼使神差的，他依言摘掉了口罩，鏡子裡的他臉容蒼白的自己都不忍直視，環繞著那些凌亂鏡面裡虛虛實實的身影，看前台躬身低頭不動，時間如同靜止一般，才想回頭看看怎麼回事，那聲音的主人一句輕飄飄的也就這樣，帶了點奇特的失望，肖戰像被當頭潑了瓢冰水，不服氣地想轉頭看看到底是誰氣焰這麼囂張。

回頭，只見到各個細碎的鏡像一閃而逝。

「抱歉先生？先生？」前台喚了肖戰好幾聲，才讓他回過神。

「不好意思，請問這是哪裡？剛那個人是誰？」他忍不住想確認剛那瞬間不是自己的幻覺。

前台有些為難，他只知道那位先生是這間俱樂部的貴客，身份是秘密，沒人見過正臉，而今天就那麼湊巧是這位先生一年一次應邀而來的日子，也不知道怎麼還會停下來跟這明顯走錯地方的男人說話，但上頭又交代過，如果這位貴客主動對誰表示興趣，他們就得把人弄進去，可是沒有先例，而剛那齣甚麼意思他不懂啊，這到底是有興趣還是沒興趣呢。

肖戰看著前台變幻莫測的表情，想了想，卻是自顧自地笑了，臉依舊是蒼白的，殷紅色唇妝也沒卸，可他眼形本就生的極為好看，眼角微揚內摺卻是往下延伸，這樣一笑，透過琥珀色的虹膜，把原本帶著病態的淒艷感添了點我見猶憐的韻味，直接穿過所有鏡子，感染了整個空間，這一次，前台左側的耳麥再次傳來那一個冷得像無機質的聲音。

讓他上來。

「先生抱歉，我們這邊是私人俱樂部，那位先生的身分我也不清楚，您若有興趣能拿這卡到搭電梯上樓，有人會為你解答，電梯在您後方左側。」前台舒了口氣，在抽屜裡翻了翻，遞上了張方形卡片。

肖戰接過卡片，銀色的空白卡片，只在一面邊緣浮雕了W一個綠色字母，他也不願再為難這個前台，抬腳就走向了那個電梯，赴一場未知的邀約。

電梯門打開，是一條漆黑的走廊，只有地上光滑的石材質閃著細碎的微光，一位做侍者打扮的人臉上戴著面具，站在外面等他，「先生，請戴上這張面具跟我來。」肖戰看了面具一眼，就一銀色的沒甚麼裝飾，一下讓他想到那張卡片，果然手在面具下緣摸到了浮雕的W，感情好這還是個通關密語了？

肖戰捏著面具的手指緊了緊，有些猶豫的繫上，沒想到卻意外地感到安心，抬首邁步跟著侍者走進了那片黑暗。

終點似乎是個小表演廳，暗紫色天鵝絨的舞台，懸著盞不明不暗的華麗吊燈，壓迫感有點重，沙發不規則的散置，戴著各異面具的人或坐、或跪，坐著的人衣裝筆挺、跪在一旁的人甚或衣不蔽體，有些頸間還戴著項圈，肖戰明明覺得這場面該是詭異荒誕的，氣氛卻意外的和諧。

周遭的人見了他，一陣交頭接耳。

「你有沒有看到？」「你當我眼瞎啊，那是？」  
「這面具沒看過啊？那就是你沒福氣。」

投來的目光很詭異，他心中惴惴，不過好歹見慣了大場面，他轉念一想，俐落的下巴微揚，自顧自地選了個空位落座，滿場竊竊私語才稍微停下。

「你們，是沒人管了？」台上傳來一個低沉醇厚的聲音，聲音不大卻充滿威嚴，讓周遭的嘈雜聲安靜了會。

原本表定的是場公調，邀請圈內有名的Dom W，據說這只是他個人興趣，沒有固定的sub，有心情才玩上一場，曾有人問過他，就沒有看得上眼的嗎，還真沒有，他說。

「今天不是W的表演？我是進來看他的，傳的可神了。」  
「你傻了？一定是取消了啊。」這人朝肖戰的方向努努嘴。  
「哦...真的是任性。」  
「W到底有沒有過sub，私奴那種？」  
「聽說沒有啦...但要是能被他揮一鞭我大概當場就死了，爽死的。」

接下來舞台上的表演攫取了肖戰的注意力，讓他目瞪口呆，台上的男人是剛剛發話的人，身材高大氣質森然，一樣戴著面具，手中是條黑色的鞭子，每揮一下鞭子，都在身前匍匐的男人身上留下一道道顏色艷麗卻深淺如一的紅痕，而跪著那位的一邊報著數，口中隨之流瀉的卻不是求饒，是近似愉悅地啜泣聲，那聲音聽的肖戰都要臉紅，挪開了目光。

他終於明白這是甚麼了，一場BDSM的公開調教，他聽混圈子裡的朋友說過，那人說，肖戰，看你整天一副對人彬彬有禮、中央空調的樣子，每次找你出來你都這麼紳士，看你對女的男的都沒興趣啊？還是你有甚麼特殊的嗜好，要不我帶你進圈試試？包你一試上癮。

他好奇地問了甚麼圈子，就被灌了一堆關於字母圈的常識，聽起來就很嚇人啊，他自認沒這方面的興趣，就讓人別講了，沒想到現場看，竟然那麼，驚心動魄，就連毫無興趣的他，有那一瞬間，也想跪在誰的前面，甚麼都別想。

「走了。」又是那個充滿穿透力的聲音，像從腦中最深處傳出來的，肖戰猛然從自己的世界裡抬頭，是他。

肖戰站起身，向著門口的聲源一步步走了過去，身後聚集了一堆驚疑不定的目光。

「我有聽錯嗎？」  
「那是W？他自己來帶sub走？」  
「誇張了吧你，甚麼帶，他有靠近他嗎？」  
「那就是帶啊，我他媽還沒看過他給過誰一個正眼。」  
「不是說圈內有人大膽問他怎麼挑sub，他就回了句好看的？」  
「我去，這甚麼回答，面具戴著誰看的到臉？」  
「不是，你們都沒發現嗎，這人比W還高欸，那腿又長又直，腰還細，絕了。」  
「靠，帶感。」

肖戰跟在男人身後不遠不近的地方，看見男人被面具覆住的側面，臉很小，下頷線精緻的像是畫出來的，畫虎畫皮難畫骨， 美人在骨不在皮，他在入行前當過設計師，又在演藝圈美人遍地的地方打滾了這些年，幾乎一眼就能斷定這人一定生的極為好看，而且露出來皮膚白的近乎透明，跟他給人的印象一般的冷，可是這輪廓怎麼有點熟悉。

說是被身前的男人蠱惑也好，被剛剛的表演震撼住也好，肖戰低垂著漂亮的眼睛，卻幾乎沒有猶豫地跟了進門。

比起回去面對那種黑暗中找不到出路的絕望，他寧可留下來試試，試看看他的運氣還能更差嗎。

進了門，又是三側全鏡面的房間，一側展示櫃牆，地上鋪的是黑色的天鵝絨毯，角落一側有張暗紅色的沙發，和一張黑色大床，在牆邊的小桌子上很違和地散著一組看起來像是拚了一半的樂高。

男人在他面前隨手摘下了面具，「我挺不愛戴這個。」，他聳聳肩，「無聊的規矩。」

這張臉真的有點熟悉，肖戰覺得自己一定在哪見過，比剛臆測的更精緻好看，膚色白皙、容色昳麗，雙眉斜飛隱含傲氣，長而不細的雙眼明明有著柔和的弧度，卻被眼神的凌厲中和成冷漠，瞳色漆黑深不見底，帶了妝還不顯女氣，眼角霞色反而讓氣場更逼人，身上軟性的尼龍長罩衫裡頭淺色格紋襯衫搭上深斜紋領帶，扣子扣到頂，簡單的飾品點綴，這雅痞的造型肖戰是幫他打了很高分了，把年歲看似略小的短版全壓了下去，格外有一種禁欲的美感。

「不過在外面規矩還是要守的，是吧？大明星？」銀色的面具在手裡轉了轉，這話好像只是閒聊，又好像意有所指。

肖戰驚愕的張大眼睛，「你認識我。」

這下慘了，戒心在好奇心前全餵了狗，不只他看過對方，這人一定也認識自己，只怪自己亂走場合，萬一被拍下來...

「下次迷路要挑對地方，我的地方我的人我說了算，別人有沒有這麼好我就不知道了。」

男人不帶命令的語調的聲音倒是沒有那麼不近人情，甚至有些戲謔，反而顯得冷靜又篤定，一下安撫了肖戰肉眼可見的慌張，男人站起身，走到陳列櫃前站定，站姿筆挺端正，他伸手拍了拍櫃上一個重機頭盔，接著像買菜似的挑挑揀揀，修長的手指劃過旁邊一條條形狀長度各異的鞭子。

看見男人拍頭盔的動作，他突然想起這個人是誰了，王一博，才出道就連續拿下幾個摩托大賽賽事的年輕車手，他曾應邀去他們慶功晚宴表演過，僅僅一面之緣本來是不會留下甚麼印象的，可這張臉太有辨識度，同為公眾人物，他怎麼敢就這樣在自己面前拿下面具，肖戰有些後悔，可想離開的話到嘴邊繞了兩圈就是說不出口，王一博剛開始那句也就這樣在他耳邊又響了起來，他突然發現比起這些東西，他似乎更不能接受這個人的蔑視。

明明年紀比自己小。

「我沒有這種打人被打的嗜好，我也不喜歡男人。」肖戰看著他挑玩具般的動作，心中還是有些抗拒。

「那為什麼跟著我過來呢？」  
「大明星，怎麼不問問你自己，你在期待甚麼？」王一博終於拿起一條毫不花俏的鞭子，似笑非笑的對他勾起一邊唇角，這個樣子看在肖戰眼裡倒是挺可愛的。

肖戰抿唇不答。

「不如這樣吧，試一次，知道你怕曝光，打個賭，賭我能不留痕跡，不進入你，就讓你射。」  
「如果不行，我隨便你，我知道你認出我了，要曝光我也行。」  
「如果可以。」那你自然會再來找我的，肖戰似乎能從他臉上的笑意聽到這句未盡之言，咬了咬牙。

說完男人朝門口抬了抬下巴，大有你也能選擇出去，出去了就別回來了的意思，可他臉上的表情讓肖戰有些不解，一瞬間下壓的唇角不知道是不是自己的想像，竟給他看出了幾分委屈的意思，就好像玩伴要離開的小朋友，看的肖戰心一軟，突然打心裡不想出那扇門了。

「我相信你有分寸，小朋友。」

王一博輕哼了聲，還沒開始呢，這是挑釁還是挑釁呢。

「呵，等會你怎麼叫我？」  
「主人還是先生？」  
「主人吧？還是你能讓我叫你小朋友？」肖戰總覺得對這張明顯比他小的臉叫先生或是主人都很奇怪，脫口而出的小朋友讓他自己都笑了起來。

「行啊，為什麼不，跟”大明星”比起來，我的確是小朋友。」王一博不以為意。

就怕你後悔而已。

王一博順手拿起架上的金絲眼鏡戴上，手指推了推鏡框，唇線繃緊，剛剛還開著玩笑、玩世不恭的樣子一瞬間消失的一乾二淨，肖戰不合時宜的想著，就憑他這樣進娛樂圈也是大有可為，實力演繹一秒變身斯文敗類。

「大明星，衣服脫了。」王一博看著肖戰的眼睛，看似輕鬆卻站姿筆挺，一手背在腰後，聲線低沉沙啞，直滲臟腑，非常性感。

嘴裡的話跟眼神透出的意思很露骨，肖戰吞了口口水，想起剛剛的賭約，想較勁的心情油然而生，不就是演嘛，誰還不會呢。

他剛下戲，還穿著襯衫西裝，眼睛微瞇，對王一博露出個堪稱艷麗的笑，輕巧的抬手，五指將頭髮後梳，露出光潔飽滿的前額，隨意脫下西外，隨著他的表情動作，王一博的眼神也慢慢的變了，興味盎然地看著，目光挑逗，一路從眼睛、鼻樑，在嘴唇逗留一下，就落到他的領口，讓他不由自主地隨著那目光動作。

對方的視線下挪一寸、他就解開一顆扣子，目光直白赤裸的好像能穿透衣料看到他的身體，很快，他就笑不出來了，呼吸不自覺漸漸急促，指尖也有些顫抖，王一博盯著肖戰遲疑的落在皮帶扣的手，脫，他說。

最後一件衣物也落到了地上，很漂亮的一副身體。

肖戰知道他現在就是在這男人面前赤身裸體，任憑擺弄，這認知讓他既恐懼又興奮，明明空調有點涼，身體卻一點點的熱了起來。

「跪下。」聞言，肖戰身體一震，直直跪了下去。

王一博簡單解釋了下他的規矩和跪姿、，用手裡的鞭子稍微調整了下肖戰的姿勢，滿意地笑了下，最後讓肖戰選了個安全詞。

「我想今天是用不上，不過第一次見面，你不可能完全信任我，選個安全詞，你說了，就停下來。」

「Action。」肖戰想了一會，答。  
「壓力這麼大？」

王一博輕笑，走過去在房間那張暗紅色的沙發坐下，一手執鞭，一手撐著線條優美的下顎，金絲眼鏡折出冷光，被那雙眼睛盯著，肖戰忍不住移開了眼，挺直了背脊，卻不自覺的低下頭盯著地板，可上下滑動的喉結明白的告訴王一博，他的寵物現在很緊張，帶著期待的那種。

「頭抬起來，大明星。」不知道過了多久時間，王一博開口了，聲音很輕。  
「他們總是說，sub不能看主人，會讓人覺得被冒犯，可要我就是喜歡你看著我呢？」

男人輕笑，倒轉手中的長鞭，輕輕挑起肖戰的下巴，微一使勁，便與他那雙不知道受到多少人喜歡的、可凌厲、可溫柔，可以無辜，還可以勾引人的眼睛對上。

「我的寵物這麼漂亮，還不讓人看了？嗯？」

「唔...小朋友...」肖戰忍不住想喊他，光是聽到我的寵物，他就不由得一陣心顫，還不如選主人呢，這種時候喊他小朋友讓他滿臉通紅。

「很敏感啊，”小朋友”我甚麼都還沒做呢。」王一博臉上笑容玩味，盯著肖戰胸口挺立起來的兩點，隨著本人不安的急促呼吸，微微的抖著，非常漂亮，非常合他胃口。

「不留下痕跡是吧？我記得的，大明星。」男人傾身靠近肖戰耳側低語，在耳邊的吐息好像會會燙人，他想抗拒這渾身過了電似的酥麻感，可惜王一博並不給他這個機會，他甚至沒有用手摸他，皮製的鞭柄在他脖頸滑過，讓肖戰皮膚上起了密密麻麻的小疙瘩，造成最直觀的效果，就是一陣熱流在下腹匯聚，那個很久未曾有反應的地方，竟然顫巍巍地抬起了頭，他拼命想抗拒，可心理的掙扎跟被牢牢注視著的羞恥感卻只是讓下身更興奮地在空氣中跳動。

「嘴巴上說沒這個嗜好，可我看你這裡，很興奮啊？」男人把鞭柄末端在肖戰前端輕刮了下，舉到他面前，勾起唇角。

「你看，都硬的流水了。」

太羞恥了，肖戰搖頭，想閉起眼睛，卻被王一博的眼神定住了，那目光好像能穿透他所有豎立起來的外牆，直直地看透到他內裡的、最深處的，不可告人的想法，他是期待的、甚至渴望的，期待對方講的每一句話，最好再多一點，再、再下流一點、再對他多做一點，這羞恥的渴求甚至讓肖戰漂亮的眼睛泛出薄薄一層水光。

王一博欣賞的看著暴露在他眼前的靈魂，真美，美的讓他突然有了想要擁有眼前這個人的衝動，可惜時候未到。

「張嘴。」

肖戰聽話的微微啟唇，嫣紅的嘴唇上是黑色的鞭柄，被鞭柄抹在唇上的液體晶瑩透亮，像被塗了層唇蜜似的誘人，有些腥鹹，「自己的味道，嚐嚐？」男人手腕輕輕往前推，鞭柄沒入了一小截在肖戰口裡，小幅度的轉了轉，攪動著他的嘴巴，男人的動作看似隨意卻很輕巧，挑弄他柔軟的口腔嫩肉，「不然我們先學怎麼舔東西吧？」王一博特意在東西兩個字加了重音，直覺的就讓肖戰的眼神落到他腿間，這小動作當然不會被漏掉。

「不急，等大明星甚麼時候學會舔了，再給你，嗯？」說完還小幅度的頂了頂胯，色情至極。

肖戰發出了一聲難受的喘息，下身更是跳動的更厲害，他連忙專心的舔著口中的物體，「嘴巴張開，張大點，舌頭伸出來，舔，對…就是這樣，嗯，再用力點，要用點勁才會舒服，是不是？」

「唔。」嘴巴被塞著，他只能發出咿咿嗚嗚的嗚咽，身體隨著男人的話語變得更熱，皮膚也漸漸染上了一層粉色，這些反應都暴露在王一博面前，這反應王一博是熟悉的，可出現在肖戰身上卻能挑起他不常被勾起的慾望，他抽出了鞭柄，貼在肖戰唇畔，順著他沒吞下的唾液往下滑動，力道恰好的像情人的撫觸，在他胸前反覆來回的摩擦，最後末端停在在肖戰胸前挺立的乳尖，重重碾了一下。

「啊…」伴隨這個動作，一聲呻吟從他口中溢出，尾音還打了個彎，「喜歡這樣？」，王一博表情雖然依舊淡淡，但搭著沙發扶手的指節卻有些泛白，大明星怎麼連聲音都剛好落在他的喜好上，嘖。

看肖戰強忍著被挑起的情慾的表情，王一博繼續剛按壓揉轉的動作，把一邊乳尖跟乳暈都弄腫了，蹭出瑰麗的紅色，像被人用手、或是用嘴玩弄蹂躪過，肖戰高高抬起的下身很誠實地表達了對快感的渴望，他忍不住想把手往下伸，紓解脹熱的慾望。

「大明星，這麼快就認輸了？」他可還沒玩夠，王一博手上動作不停，肖戰僵硬地收回了手，背回身後，眼角微垂像是委屈的抗議，「哦，有點骨氣。」王一博眼神挪到另一邊看起來孤零零的小東西，輕點了點。

「嗯…」又是一陣酥麻感湧上。  
「這邊也想要嗎？」  
肖戰緊咬下唇，羞恥的點了點頭，臉頰緋紅。  
「要怎麼說？」  
「求你了，小朋友。」

肖戰的聲音本來就對王一博的胃口，這聲小朋友的音調先揚後抑尾音還帶著哭腔，王一博舔了舔唇，另一手拿起鞭稍，在對側乳尖來來回回沒有規律的一下下搔刮著，不同於被鞭柄用力輾過的感受，這邊是被編織過的纖維挑弄得麻癢難當，原來男人這裡也能這樣敏感，簡直恨不得被舔上一舔，看能不能減輕他的難受，那根前端已經脹成深紅色，在空氣中一抖一抖，渴求著觸碰跟愛撫，肖戰忍不住扭動身軀，想用甚麼蹭蹭緩解這硬到痛的慾望。

「小朋友….好難受…」。

「大明星。」王一博喚了肖戰一聲，右手在他側邊打了個響指，他朝聲源看去，那是他自己，被情慾俘獲的自己，嫣紅的眼尾和雙唇周圍都是濕潤的水光，活像剛被好好疼愛過，胸前腫起了的乳粒綴在泛紅的胸膛，像是一種無言的邀請，像他自己在用這具淫蕩的身體勾引著身前的小朋友，隔著這麼段距離，他都能感受到對方的炙熱眼神，還有檔部明顯被硬物撐起的輪廓，他忍不住咽了咽口水。

「看哪裡呢？大明星不是不喜歡男人？」

「嗚….」肖戰才知道這種吸引力原來跟性別毫無關係，這個人本身就帶著難以言喻的吸引力，王一博自然的岔開腿，「想要就自己來，用嘴。」肖戰難堪的抬頭看了他一眼，像是被蠱惑似的，膝行兩步，貼近了那個隱密的部位，隔著布料都能感受到燙人的熱度，感覺比它的主人熱情多了，竄入鼻尖的清爽誘人的賀爾蒙氣息，意料之外的乾淨、意料之內的色情，感覺腹下一抽，他趕忙垂首啣住拉鍊頭，慢慢往下拉，跳出來的東西一下打在他臉上，又熱又燙，還大。

從上往下看，男人漂亮的側臉貼著自己的東西，這畫面淫靡的令人心癢。

「教過你了，好好舔。」王一博沉聲道。

張口含住男人腿間粗長的器官，比剛剛的鞭柄大了多，最深也只能納到一半就吞不下了，剛剛他是怎麼教他的？舌頭用點力道，纏上了燙熱的柱身，舌面在溝迴來回舔舐，偶而用舌尖滑過最敏感的頭部，邊吸邊舔，收緊了口腔。

「嗯…可以啊大明星…」王一博仰起頭，享受漂亮寵物賣力的服務，肖戰偷偷覷了他一眼，小朋友性感的喉結上下滾動著，低沉的喉音像是鼓勵，讓他好好伺候嘴裡的東西，「頭抬高，喉嚨放鬆。」王一博用鞭子輕輕碰了碰肖戰的頸項，「嗯…」幾乎要反射的乾嘔時，聽見王一博一聲壓的極低的喘，讓他忍耐著放鬆了喉頭，口中的硬物一下進的更深。

感覺對方伸出手按住自己的頭，五指沒入頭髮間，將自己往前壓了下，他第一個想法竟然是王一博終於主動碰了他，而這讓他比之前的每一刻都還要感到興奮，除了性慾之外還有一些些安心感，他忍不住用眼角餘光看了旁邊的鏡子，自己張大了嘴跪著為小朋友口交的畫面實在太刺激，可是他卻忍不住不看，他的視線跟王一博的在鏡子裡交會，抵在自己喉頭處的性器一下跳了跳，「好了。」王一博吸口氣，抽出了被舔的猙獰的性器，讓他停下來。

「嘴都紅了。」王一博手指摸過被他的東西磨紅的嘴唇，卻瞥到他想再伸向自己腿間的手，瞇了瞇眼，拿起一旁的領帶，從身後縛住了肖戰的雙腕，「我沒讓你碰。」王一博的聲音突然變得強勢起來。

「第二次了，上來趴好，屁股翹高。」他讓肖戰伏在自己的腿上，像是小孩做錯事要接受處罰的姿勢，啪！伴隨清脆的響聲，一陣痛感從臀部傳了上來。

「啊！」力道其實不重，但那種恥辱的感受讓肖戰忍不住呻吟出聲，被打的地方熱辣辣的，接著又變得跟胸前兩點同樣又麻又癢，還帶著絲絲的快感，讓前頭更有感覺了。

「叫得那麼好聽勾引誰呢？很喜歡吧？打幾下好呢？大明星？」王一博問一句，大手就一下下落在肖戰圓翹的臀瓣，看它慢慢染上漂亮的顏色。

「嗚，不要了，小朋友…」

「變紅色了，大明星連屁股都那麼好看，如果有東西從這裡進來，一定更好看。」王一博停下了手上的動作，鞭子在泛紅的臀瓣上移動打轉，一路畫到身後穴口的周圍戳了戳，「如果這根插進去，是不是就像是狗尾巴？」王一博朝鏡子裡臉色潮紅的肖戰笑了下，他能從鏡子裡看到他的所有動作，敏感的身體被羞恥感催化累積的快感幾乎到了極限，卻沒有宣洩的出口。

「小朋友…嗚…求你了。」

「求我甚麼？」  
「想、想…射…嗚…」

肖戰看他揚起手中的鞭子，緊張的全身緊繃，反射性閉起雙眼，鞭子破空聲一響，預期的疼痛卻沒有到來，伴隨鞭子抽在地上的聲響，身體一個激靈，腦袋一片空白，呻吟著射了出來。

「嗚…呼..哈….」肖戰全身脫力的掛在王一博腿上，過了會，掙扎的從他腿上爬起來，坐在地上大口喘著氣，是他輸了，小朋友果然很高明。。

王一博手伸了過去，有一下沒一下的揉著肖戰的頭髮，思緒飄的有些遠，肖戰的頭髮因著上過膠的關係其實有些硬，可頭髮根部卻是柔軟的，跟那天慶功宴看到的他一樣，明明一個大明星，沒有架子也沒甚麼排場，上台唱的歌他是忘了，只記得他很好看，笑起來眼裡有光，跟天上的星星一樣好看，下了台對誰都笑的溫和，看起來沒有距離，但在王一博眼裡，這就是最遠的距離了，星星很好，可是太遠了。

「為什麼讓我上來？聽他們說你很厲害呀？」平復了一會，肖戰問出了他的疑惑。

「一開始就認出你了，本來想放過你的，你看起來太累了。」  
王一博短促的笑了一聲，接著說。  
「可誰叫你要那樣笑呢，好像上趕著要我幹你一樣。」  
「你，我可去你的吧王一博，不過…你還沒…」肖戰一陣臉熱說不出口，小朋友講話都這麼直接的嗎，直接的讓人咬牙切齒。  
「沒事，下次你想找我再說吧。」

慾望倒是不一定需要紓解的，他知道自己控制慾很強，當初讓人介紹入圈，發現自己真能很快的掌控別人的慾望，這能讓他心裡興奮起來，可是很少能真的讓他產生直接的渴望，不過星星都自己掉下來了，還比想像的更好更有趣、脾氣還有點硬，能不好好接著嗎，那也太不像他了。

這是被放過了？肖戰意外的同時還有點失望，但是他真的很累了，一想到要回酒店面對失眠的痛苦，他又不太想馬上離開了，看王一博沒說話，他不好意思地對著小朋友解釋了下自己的狀況。

「在我這睡。」王一博沒多說甚麼，幫他做了決定。  
「把自己想成桌子，等我念完這本書前都不准動。」  
他讓肖戰在大床上擺成跪伏的姿勢，到櫃子上拿出了一本書，用低沉輕緩的嗓音慢慢地念了起來。

“小王子睡著了 於是我抱著他 再次走了起來  
我很感動 我覺得 我抱著的是一件脆弱的寶貝  
我覺得地球上沒有比他更脆弱的東西了

在月光中看著他蒼白的前額 緊閉的雙眼  
和在風中飄揚的捲髮  
我心裡想 我看見的只是軀殼  
最重要的東西是看不見的 ”

「這就睡著了？」趴著的人呼吸漸沉，王一博搖頭，幫人調整好睡姿，拉上了被子。

晚安，大明星，我們來日方長。

以下簡體  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
让我们恭喜…最佳男演员！获奖的是，肖战！

惊愕的从长枪短炮的闪光灯、此起彼落的快门声中被人催着站起，肖战从未想过，自己会因为这个角色拿奖，满场刺眼的光亮让他的眼睛有些酸涩，接过了奖座，忍不住眼眶泛红哽咽，感谢所有该感谢的人，一个不漏，可心里有个地方安静地在吶喊着，他更想跪在那个人身前，好好哭一场。

当初这部电影开拍以来，总是苦于进入不了状态，角色需要诠释一个躁郁症患者，而不论他怎么做功课，如何揣摩，就是找不到导演要的感觉，顶着时间成本、来自各方的压力，导演让他休息两三天，好听点是找状态，可他却在离开的时候听到他们的窃窃私语，再这样下去制片方可能要换角。

「别问了。」

强撑住一个礼貌性的笑容，拒绝助理、经纪人的探问，他从片场浑浑噩噩的离开，以往状态差的时候试过放松的各种方式，他全试了，想休息，阖不上眼睛，泡澡泡的只想沉进水底，喝酒都喝到吐了，抓不到的还是抓不到，睡不着的还是睡不着，男人最常用的纾压方式他也试过，可是片子里的内容再刺激，彷佛跟他都隔了一个宇宙，这只让他更恐慌，完全集中不了精神。

今天状态这么差，是因为他已经几天没好好睡过，为了好好休息，睡前混了酒加上安眠药，凌晨被助理发现自己站在酒店窗边，眼神茫然活像个游魂，他却毫无印象。

满腹心事地在街上走了很久，猛一回神，只有昏黄的路灯在他身前投下孤单的影子，周围很陌生，手机电量几近见底，茫然四顾，长路尽头那建筑看起来像间酒店，进去借个电话吧，他想。

推开厚重的大门，被吓了一跳，好像走进了甚么异空间，各种不同角度的镜子构成不规则的墙面，他的身影被数不清的镜子放大、缩小、切割，凌乱的令人眼晕。

但空间尽头却格外简洁，看起来像前台的后头是整个室内唯一平整的镜面。

「先生？」他的明星气场太强，以致于前台虽然疑惑于为什么口罩帽子包得紧紧，还是很有眼色的没有赶人出去，毕竟这间俱乐部的客人他一般都得罪不起。

「抱歉，能借个电话让我...」

「口罩摘下来。」

他话还没说完，身后突然响起一把声音，像是梦醒时分耳边的呓语，又低又轻，却不容置疑，肖战感到一阵战栗，寒毛直竖，活像被枪抵着后心，鬼使神差的，他依言摘掉了口罩，镜子里的他脸容苍白的自己都不忍直视，环绕着那些凌乱镜面里虚虚实实的身影，看前台躬身低头不动，时间如同静止一般，才想回头看看怎么回事，那声音的主人一句轻飘飘的也就这样，带了点奇特的失望，肖战像被当头泼了瓢冰水，不服气地想转头看看到底是谁气焰这么嚣张。

回头，只见到各个细碎的镜像一闪而逝。

「抱歉先生？先生？」前台唤了肖战好几声，才让他回过神。

「不好意思，请问这是哪里？刚那个人是谁？」他忍不住想确认刚那瞬间不是自己的幻觉。

前台有些为难，他只知道那位先生是这间俱乐部的贵客，身份是秘密，没人见过正脸，而今天就那么凑巧是这位先生一年一次应邀而来的日子，也不知道怎么还会停下来跟这明显走错地方的男人说话，但上头又交代过，如果这位贵客主动对谁表示兴趣，他们就得把人弄进去，可是没有先例，而刚那出甚么意思他不懂啊，这到底是有兴趣还是没兴趣呢。

肖战看着前台变幻莫测的表情，想了想，却是自顾自地笑了，脸依旧是苍白的，殷红色唇妆也没卸，可他眼形本就生的极为好看，眼角微扬内折却是往下延伸，这样一笑，透过琥珀色的虹膜，把原本带着病态的凄艳感添了点我见犹怜的韵味，直接穿过所有镜子，感染了整个空间，这一次，前台左侧的耳麦再次传来那一个冷得像无机质的声音。

让他上来。

「先生抱歉，我们这边是私人俱乐部，那位先生的身分我也不清楚，您若有兴趣能拿这卡到搭电梯上楼，有人会为你解答，电梯在您后方左侧。」前台舒了口气，在抽屉里翻了翻，递上了张方形卡片。

肖战接过卡片，银色的空白卡片，只在一面边缘浮雕了W一个绿色字母，他也不愿再为难这个前台，抬脚就走向了那个电梯，赴一场未知的邀约。

电梯门打开，是一条漆黑的走廊，只有地上光滑的石材质闪着细碎的微光，一位做侍者打扮的人脸上戴着面具，站在外面等他，「先生，请戴上这张面具跟我来。」肖战看了面具一眼，就一银色的没甚么装饰，一下让他想到那张卡片，果然手在面具下缘摸到了浮雕的W，感情好这还是个通关密语了？

肖战捏着面具的手指紧了紧，有些犹豫的系上，没想到却意外地感到安心，抬首迈步跟着侍者走进了那片黑暗。

终点似乎是个小表演厅，暗紫色天鹅绒的舞台，悬着盏不明不暗的华丽吊灯，压迫感有点重，沙发不规则的散置，戴着各异面具的人或坐、或跪，坐着的人衣装笔挺、跪在一旁的人甚或衣不蔽体，有些颈间还戴着项圈，肖战明明觉得这场面该是诡异荒诞的，气氛却意外的和谐。

周遭的人见了他，一阵交头接耳。

「你有没有看到？」「你当我眼瞎啊，那是？」  
「这面具没看过啊？那就是你没福气。」

投来的目光很诡异，他心中惴惴，不过好歹见惯了大场面，他转念一想，利落的下巴微扬，自顾自地选了个空位落座，满场窃窃私语才稍微停下。

「你们，是没人管了？」台上传来一个低沉醇厚的声音，声音不大却充满威严，让周遭的嘈杂声安静了会。

原本表定的是场公调，邀请圈内有名的Dom W，据说这只是他个人兴趣，没有固定的sub，有心情才玩上一场，曾有人问过他，就没有看得上眼的吗，还真没有，他说。

「今天不是W的表演？我是进来看他的，传的可神了。」  
「你傻了？一定是取消了啊。」这人朝肖战的方向努努嘴。  
「哦...真的是任性。」  
「W到底有没有过sub，私奴那种？」  
「听说没有啦...但要是能被他挥一鞭我大概当场就死了，爽死的。」

接下来舞台上的表演攫取了肖战的注意力，让他目瞪口呆，台上的男人是刚刚发话的人，身材高大气质森然，一样戴着面具，手中是条黑色的鞭子，每挥一下鞭子，都在身前匍匐的男人身上留下一道道颜色艳丽却深浅如一的红痕，而跪着那位的一边报着数，口中随之流泻的却不是求饶，是近似愉悦地啜泣声，那声音听的肖战都要脸红，挪开了目光。

他终于明白这是甚么了，一场BDSM的公开调教，他听混圈子里的朋友说过，那人说，肖战，看你整天一副对人彬彬有礼、中央空调的样子，每次找你出来你都这么绅士，看你对女的男的都没兴趣啊？还是你有甚么特殊的嗜好，要不我带你进圈试试？包你一试上瘾。

他好奇地问了甚么圈子，就被灌了一堆关于字母圈的常识，听起来就很吓人啊，他自认没这方面的兴趣，就让人别讲了，没想到现场看，竟然那么，惊心动魄，就连毫无兴趣的他，有那一瞬间，也想跪在谁的前面，甚么都别想。

「走了。」又是那个充满穿透力的声音，像从脑中最深处传出来的，肖战猛然从自己的世界里抬头，是他。

肖战站起身，向着门口的声源一步步走了过去，身后聚集了一堆惊疑不定的目光。

「我有听错吗？」  
「那是W？他自己来带sub走？」  
「夸张了吧你，甚么带，他有靠近他吗？」  
「那就是带啊，我他妈还没看过他给过谁一个正眼。」  
「不是说圈内有人大胆问他怎么挑sub，他就回了句好看的？」  
「我去，这甚么回答，面具戴着谁看的到脸？」  
「不是，你们都没发现吗，这人比W还高欸，那腿又长又直，腰还细，绝了。」  
「靠，带感。」

肖战跟在男人身后不远不近的地方，看见男人被面具覆住的侧面，脸很小，下颔线精致的像是画出来的，画虎画皮难画骨， 美人在骨不在皮，他在入行前当过设计师，又在演艺圈美人遍地的地方打滚了这些年，几乎一眼就能断定这人一定生的极为好看，而且露出来皮肤白的近乎透明，跟他给人的印象一般的冷，可是这轮廓怎么有点熟悉。

说是被身前的男人蛊惑也好，被刚刚的表演震撼住也好，肖战低垂着漂亮的眼睛，却几乎没有犹豫地跟了进门。

比起回去面对那种黑暗中找不到出路的绝望，他宁可留下来试试，试看看他的运气还能更差吗。

进了门，又是三侧全镜面的房间，一侧展示柜墙，地上铺的是黑色的天鹅绒毯，角落一侧有张暗红色的沙发，和一张黑色大床，在墙边的小桌子上很违和地散着一组看起来像是拚了一半的乐高。

男人在他面前随手摘下了面具，「我挺不爱戴这个。」，他耸耸肩，「无聊的规矩。」

这张脸真的有点熟悉，肖战觉得自己一定在哪见过，比刚臆测的更精致好看，肤色白皙、容色昳丽，双眉斜飞隐含傲气，长而不细的双眼明明有着柔和的弧度，却被眼神的凌厉中和成冷漠，瞳色漆黑深不见底，带了妆还不显女气，眼角霞色反而让气场更逼人，身上软性的尼龙长罩衫里头浅色格纹衬衫搭上深斜纹领带，扣子扣到顶，简单的饰品点缀，这雅痞的造型肖战是帮他打了很高分了，把年岁看似略小的短版全压了下去，格外有一种禁欲的美感。

「不过在外面规矩还是要守的，是吧？大明星？」银色的面具在手里转了转，这话好像只是闲聊，又好像意有所指。

肖战惊愕的张大眼睛，「你认识我。」

这下惨了，戒心在好奇心前全喂了狗，不只他看过对方，这人一定也认识自己，只怪自己乱走场合，万一被拍下来...

「下次迷路要挑对地方，我的地方我的人我说了算，别人有没有这么好我就不知道了。」

男人不带命令的语调的声音倒是没有那么不近人情，甚至有些戏谑，反而显得冷静又笃定，一下安抚了肖战肉眼可见的慌张，男人站起身，走到陈列柜前站定，站姿笔挺端正，他伸手拍了拍柜上一个重机头盔，接着像买菜似的挑挑拣拣，修长的手指划过旁边一条条形状长度各异的鞭子。

看见男人拍头盔的动作，他突然想起这个人是谁了，王一博，才出道就连续拿下几个摩托大赛赛事的年轻车手，他曾应邀去他们庆功晚宴表演过，仅仅一面之缘本来是不会留下甚么印象的，可这张脸太有辨识度，同为公众人物，他怎么敢就这样在自己面前拿下面具，肖战有些后悔，可想离开的话到嘴边绕了两圈就是说不出口，王一博刚开始那句也就这样在他耳边又响了起来，他突然发现比起这些东西，他似乎更不能接受这个人的蔑视。

明明年纪比自己小。

「我没有这种打人被打的嗜好，我也不喜欢男人。」肖战看着他挑玩具般的动作，心中还是有些抗拒。

「那为什么跟着我过来呢？」  
「大明星，怎么不问问你自己，你在期待甚么？」王一博终于拿起一条毫不花俏的鞭子，似笑非笑的对他勾起一边唇角，这个样子看在肖战眼里倒是挺可爱的。

肖战抿唇不答。

「不如这样吧，试一次，知道你怕曝光，打个赌，赌我能不留痕迹，不进入你，就让你射。」  
「如果不行，我随便你，我知道你认出我了，要曝光我也行。」  
「如果可以。」那你自然会再来找我的，肖战似乎能从他脸上的笑意听到这句未尽之言，咬了咬牙。

说完男人朝门口抬了抬下巴，大有你也能选择出去，出去了就别回来了的意思，可他脸上的表情让肖战有些不解，一瞬间下压的唇角不知道是不是自己的想象，竟给他看出了几分委屈的意思，就好像玩伴要离开的小朋友，看的肖战心一软，突然打心里不想出那扇门了。

「我相信你有分寸，小朋友。」

王一博轻哼了声，还没开始呢，这是挑衅还是挑衅呢。

「呵，等会你怎么叫我？」  
「主人还是先生？」  
「主人吧？还是你能让我叫你小朋友？」肖战总觉得对这张明显比他小的脸叫先生或是主人都很奇怪，脱口而出的小朋友让他自己都笑了起来。

「行啊，为什么不，跟”大明星”比起来，我的确是小朋友。」王一博不以为意。

就怕你后悔而已。

王一博顺手拿起架上的金丝眼镜戴上，手指推了推镜框，唇线绷紧，刚刚还开着玩笑、玩世不恭的样子一瞬间消失的一乾二净，肖战不合时宜的想着，就凭他这样进娱乐圈也是大有可为，实力演绎一秒变身斯文败类。

「大明星，衣服脱了。」王一博看着肖战的眼睛，看似轻松却站姿笔挺，一手背在腰后，声线低沉沙哑，直渗脏腑，非常性感。

嘴里的话跟眼神透出的意思很露骨，肖战吞了口口水，想起刚刚的赌约，想较劲的心情油然而生，不就是演嘛，谁还不会呢。

他刚下戏，还穿着衬衫西装，眼睛微瞇，对王一博露出个堪称艳丽的笑，轻巧的抬手，五指将头发后梳，露出光洁饱满的前额，随意脱下西外，随着他的表情动作，王一博的眼神也慢慢的变了，兴味盎然地看着，目光挑逗，一路从眼睛、鼻梁，在嘴唇逗留一下，就落到他的领口，让他不由自主地随着那目光动作。

对方的视线下挪一寸、他就解开一颗扣子，目光直白赤裸的好像能穿透衣料看到他的身体，很快，他就笑不出来了，呼吸不自觉渐渐急促，指尖也有些颤抖，王一博盯着肖战迟疑的落在皮带扣的手，脱，他说。

最后一件衣物也落到了地上，很漂亮的一副身体。

肖战知道他现在就是在这男人面前赤身裸体，任凭摆弄，这认知让他既恐惧又兴奋，明明空调有点凉，身体却一点点的热了起来。

「跪下。」闻言，肖战身体一震，直直跪了下去。

王一博简单解释了下他的规矩和跪姿、，用手里的鞭子稍微调整了下肖战的姿势，满意地笑了下，最后让肖战选了个安全词。

「我想今天是用不上，不过第一次见面，你不可能完全信任我，选个安全词，你说了，就停下来。」

「Action。」肖战想了一会，答。  
「压力这么大？」

王一博轻笑，走过去在房间那张暗红色的沙发坐下，一手执鞭，一手撑着线条优美的下颚，金丝眼镜折出冷光，被那双眼睛盯着，肖战忍不住移开了眼，挺直了背脊，却不自觉的低下头盯着地板，可上下滑动的喉结明白的告诉王一博，他的宠物现在很紧张，带着期待的那种。

「头抬起来，大明星。」不知道过了多久时间，王一博开口了，声音很轻。  
「他们总是说，sub不能看主人，会让人觉得被冒犯，可要我就是喜欢你看着我呢？」

男人轻笑，倒转手中的长鞭，轻轻挑起肖战的下巴，微一使劲，便与他那双不知道受到多少人喜欢的、可凌厉、可温柔，可以无辜，还可以勾引人的眼睛对上。

「我的宠物这么漂亮，还不让人看了？嗯？」

「唔...小朋友...」肖战忍不住想喊他，光是听到我的宠物，他就不由得一阵心颤，还不如选主人呢，这种时候喊他小朋友让他满脸通红。

「很敏感啊，”小朋友”我甚么都还没做呢。」王一博脸上笑容玩味，盯着肖战胸口挺立起来的两点，随着本人不安的急促呼吸，微微的抖着，非常漂亮，非常合他胃口。

「不留下痕迹是吧？我记得的，大明星。」男人倾身靠近肖战耳侧低语，在耳边的吐息好像会会烫人，他想抗拒这浑身过了电似的酥麻感，可惜王一博并不给他这个机会，他甚至没有用手摸他，皮制的鞭柄在他脖颈滑过，让肖战皮肤上起了密密麻麻的小疙瘩，造成最直观的效果，就是一阵热流在下腹汇聚，那个很久未曾有反应的地方，竟然颤巍巍地抬起了头，他拼命想抗拒，可心理的挣扎跟被牢牢注视着的羞耻感却只是让下身更兴奋地在空气中跳动。

「嘴巴上说没这个嗜好，可我看你这里，很兴奋啊？」男人把鞭柄末端在肖战前端轻刮了下，举到他面前，勾起唇角。

「你看，都硬的流水了。」

太羞耻了，肖战摇头，想闭起眼睛，却被王一博的眼神定住了，那目光好像能穿透他所有竖立起来的外墙，直直地看透到他内里的、最深处的，不可告人的想法，他是期待的、甚至渴望的，期待对方讲的每一句话，最好再多一点，再、再下流一点、再对他多做一点，这羞耻的渴求甚至让肖战漂亮的眼睛泛出薄薄一层水光。

王一博欣赏的看着暴露在他眼前的灵魂，真美，美的让他突然有了想要拥有眼前这个人的冲动，可惜时候未到。

「张嘴。」

肖战听话的微微启唇，嫣红的嘴唇上是黑色的鞭柄，被鞭柄抹在唇上的液体晶莹透亮，像被涂了层唇蜜似的诱人，有些腥咸，「自己的味道，尝尝？」男人手腕轻轻往前推，鞭柄没入了一小截在肖战口里，小幅度的转了转，搅动着他的嘴巴，男人的动作看似随意却很轻巧，挑弄他柔软的口腔嫩肉，「不然我们先学怎么舔东西吧？」王一博特意在东西两个字加了重音，直觉的就让肖战的眼神落到他腿间，这小动作当然不会被漏掉。

「不急，等大明星甚么时候学会舔了，再给你，嗯？」说完还小幅度的顶了顶胯，色情至极。

肖战发出了一声难受的喘息，下身更是跳动的更厉害，他连忙专心的舔着口中的物体，「嘴巴张开，张大点，舌头伸出来，舔，对…就是这样，嗯，再用力点，要用点劲才会舒服，是不是？」

「唔。」嘴巴被塞着，他只能发出咿咿呜呜的呜咽，身体随着男人的话语变得更热，皮肤也渐渐染上了一层粉色，这些反应都暴露在王一博面前，这反应王一博是熟悉的，可出现在肖战身上却能挑起他不常被勾起的欲望，他抽出了鞭柄，贴在肖战唇畔，顺着他没吞下的唾液往下滑动，力道恰好的像情人的抚触，在他胸前反复来回的摩擦，最后末端停在在肖战胸前挺立的乳尖，重重碾了一下。

「啊…」伴随这个动作，一声呻吟从他口中溢出，尾音还打了个弯，「喜欢这样？」，王一博表情虽然依旧淡淡，但搭着沙发扶手的指节却有些泛白，大明星怎么连声音都刚好落在他的喜好上，啧。

看肖战强忍着被挑起的情欲的表情，王一博继续刚按压揉转的动作，把一边乳尖跟乳晕都弄肿了，蹭出瑰丽的红色，像被人用手、或是用嘴玩弄蹂躏过，肖战高高抬起的下身很诚实地表达了对快感的渴望，他忍不住想把手往下伸，纾解胀热的欲望。

「大明星，这么快就认输了？」他可还没玩够，王一博手上动作不停，肖战僵硬地收回了手，背回身后，眼角微垂像是委屈的抗议，「哦，有点骨气。」王一博眼神挪到另一边看起来孤零零的小东西，轻点了点。

「嗯…」又是一阵酥麻感涌上。  
「这边也想要吗？」  
肖战紧咬下唇，羞耻的点了点头，脸颊绯红。  
「要怎么说？」  
「求你了，小朋友。」

肖战的声音本来就对王一博的胃口，这声小朋友的音调先扬后抑尾音还带着哭腔，王一博舔了舔唇，另一手拿起鞭稍，在对侧乳尖来来回回没有规律的一下下搔刮着，不同于被鞭柄用力辗过的感受，这边是被编织过的纤维挑弄得麻痒难当，原来男人这里也能这样敏感，简直恨不得被舔上一舔，看能不能减轻他的难受，那根前端已经胀成深红色，在空气中一抖一抖，渴求着触碰跟爱抚，肖战忍不住扭动身躯，想用甚么蹭蹭缓解这硬到痛的欲望。

「小朋友….好难受…」。

「大明星。」王一博唤了肖战一声，右手在他侧边打了个响指，他朝声源看去，那是他自己，被情欲俘获的自己，嫣红的眼尾和双唇周围都是湿润的水光，活像刚被好好疼爱过，胸前肿起了的乳粒缀在泛红的胸膛，像是一种无言的邀请，像他自己在用这具淫荡的身体勾引着身前的小朋友，隔着这么段距离，他都能感受到对方的炙热眼神，还有档部明显被硬物撑起的轮廓，他忍不住咽了咽口水。

「看哪里呢？大明星不是不喜欢男人？」

「呜….」肖战才知道这种吸引力原来跟性别毫无关系，这个人本身就带着难以言喻的吸引力，王一博自然的岔开腿，「想要就自己来，用嘴。」肖战难堪的抬头看了他一眼，像是被蛊惑似的，膝行两步，贴近了那个隐密的部位，隔着布料都能感受到烫人的热度，感觉比它的主人热情多了，窜入鼻尖的清爽诱人的贺尔蒙气息，意料之外的干净、意料之内的色情，感觉腹下一抽，他赶忙垂首衔住拉链头，慢慢往下拉，跳出来的东西一下打在他脸上，又热又烫，还大。

从上往下看，男人漂亮的侧脸贴着自己的东西，这画面淫靡的令人心痒。

「教过你了，好好舔。」王一博沉声道。

张口含住男人腿间粗长的器官，比刚刚的鞭柄大了多，最深也只能纳到一半就吞不下了，刚刚他是怎么教他的？舌头用点力道，缠上了烫热的柱身，舌面在沟回来回舔舐，偶而用舌尖滑过最敏感的头部，边吸边舔，收紧了口腔。

「嗯…可以啊大明星…」王一博仰起头，享受漂亮宠物卖力的服务，肖战偷偷觑了他一眼，小朋友性感的喉结上下滚动着，低沉的喉音像是鼓励，让他好好伺候嘴里的东西，「头抬高，喉咙放松。」王一博用鞭子轻轻碰了碰肖战的颈项，「嗯…」几乎要反射的干呕时，听见王一博一声压的极低的喘，让他忍耐着放松了喉头，口中的硬物一下进的更深。

感觉对方伸出手按住自己的头，五指没入头发间，将自己往前压了下，他第一个想法竟然是王一博终于主动碰了他，而这让他比之前的每一刻都还要感到兴奋，除了性欲之外还有一些些安心感，他忍不住用眼角余光看了旁边的镜子，自己张大了嘴跪着为小朋友口交的画面实在太刺激，可是他却忍不住不看，他的视线跟王一博的在镜子里交会，抵在自己喉头处的性器一下跳了跳，「好了。」王一博吸口气，抽出了被舔的狰狞的性器，让他停下来。

「嘴都红了。」王一博手指摸过被他的东西磨红的嘴唇，却瞥到他想再伸向自己腿间的手，瞇了瞇眼，拿起一旁的领带，从身后缚住了肖战的双腕，「我没让你碰。」王一博的声音突然变得强势起来。

「第二次了，上来趴好，屁股翘高。」他让肖战伏在自己的腿上，像是小孩做错事要接受处罚的姿势，啪！伴随清脆的响声，一阵痛感从臀部传了上来。

「啊！」力道其实不重，但那种耻辱的感受让肖战忍不住呻吟出声，被打的地方热辣辣的，接着又变得跟胸前两点同样又麻又痒，还带着丝丝的快感，让前头更有感觉了。

「叫得那么好听勾引谁呢？很喜欢吧？打几下好呢？大明星？」王一博问一句，大手就一下下落在肖战圆翘的臀瓣，看它慢慢染上漂亮的颜色。

「呜，不要了，小朋友…」

「变红色了，大明星连屁股都那么好看，如果有东西从这里进来，一定更好看。」王一博停下了手上的动作，鞭子在泛红的臀瓣上移动打转，一路画到身后穴口的周围戳了戳，「如果这根插进去，是不是就像是狗尾巴？」王一博朝镜子里脸色潮红的肖战笑了下，他能从镜子里看到他的所有动作，敏感的身体被羞耻感催化累积的快感几乎到了极限，却没有宣泄的出口。

「小朋友…呜…求你了。」

「求我甚么？」  
「想、想…射…呜…」

肖战看他扬起手中的鞭子，紧张的全身紧绷，反射性闭起双眼，鞭子破空声一响，预期的疼痛却没有到来，伴随鞭子抽在地上的声响，身体一个激灵，脑袋一片空白，呻吟着射了出来。

「呜…呼..哈….」肖战全身脱力的挂在王一博腿上，过了会，挣扎的从他腿上爬起来，坐在地上大口喘着气，是他输了，小朋友果然很高明。。

王一博手伸了过去，有一下没一下的揉着肖战的头发，思绪飘的有些远，肖战的头发因着上过胶的关系其实有些硬，可头发根部却是柔软的，跟那天庆功宴看到的他一样，明明一个大明星，没有架子也没甚么排场，上台唱的歌他是忘了，只记得他很好看，笑起来眼里有光，跟天上的星星一样好看，下了台对谁都笑的温和，看起来没有距离，但在王一博眼里，这就是最远的距离了，星星很好，可是太远了。

「为什么让我上来？听他们说你很厉害呀？」平复了一会，肖战问出了他的疑惑。

「一开始就认出你了，本来想放过你的，你看起来太累了。」  
王一博短促的笑了一声，接着说。  
「可谁叫你要那样笑呢，好像上赶着要我干你一样。」  
「你，我可去你的吧王一博，不过…你还没…」肖战一阵脸热说不出口，小朋友讲话都这么直接的吗，直接的让人咬牙切齿。  
「没事，下次你想找我再说吧。」

欲望倒是不一定需要纾解的，他知道自己控制欲很强，当初让人介绍入圈，发现自己真能很快的掌控别人的欲望，这能让他心里兴奋起来，可是很少能真的让他产生直接的渴望，不过星星都自己掉下来了，还比想象的更好更有趣、脾气还有点硬，能不好好接着吗，那也太不像他了。

这是被放过了？肖战意外的同时还有点失望，但是他真的很累了，一想到要回酒店面对失眠的痛苦，他又不太想马上离开了，看王一博没说话，他不好意思地对着小朋友解释了下自己的状况。

「在我这睡。」王一博没多说甚么，帮他做了决定。  
「把自己想成桌子，等我念完这本书前都不准动。」  
他让肖战在大床上摆成跪伏的姿势，到柜子上拿出了一本书，用低沉轻缓的嗓音慢慢地念了起来。

“小王子睡着了 于是我抱着他 再次走了起来  
我很感动 我觉得 我抱着的是一件脆弱的宝贝  
我觉得地球上没有比他更脆弱的东西了

在月光中看着他苍白的前额 紧闭的双眼  
和在风中飘扬的卷发  
我心里想 我看见的只是躯壳  
最重要的东西是看不见的 ”

「这就睡着了？」趴着的人呼吸渐沉，王一博摇头，帮人调整好睡姿，拉上了被子。

晚安，大明星，我们来日方长。


End file.
